The Undertaker
'''The Undertaker '''is current wrestler and the most antagonist hero in WWE, he is an anti-heroic wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he becomes good, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 as well, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero. In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he has hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies and using them as their followers, he also hates the villainous Boogeyman who has hired Finlay and Santino Marella to form the team Nu School. In the 2002 when he defends his Undisputed Champion, he later redeems himself by showing Jeff Hardy the respect for his redemption. The Undertaker can be an antagonist until he becomes good. He becomes an protagonist in the shows. In a Buried Alive Promo, his skin looks like a undead zombie during the night before the match against Mick Foley (Mankind) In 2014, he and his wife Michelle McCool race to the marathon for the good of the people, he and his wife accepted the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for the good of the wrestlers. He married to Michelle McCool and he and his wife introduces their first child Kaia Faith Calaway, he lives with his wife and meets the people who are good persons. Other appearences In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds episodes, along with Paul Bearer, The Undertaker is a rival of Yusei Fudo and his friends. Anime cartoon tumblr_lor522OCHI1qis6pso1_500.jpg|The Undertaker as he appears in MTV's Downtown Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker expelling Captain Doody from Nicky Diamond Junior's body in Celebrity Deathmatch episode. Heroic sides 1992: Saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. 1993: Helped the All Americans, the Steiner Bros and Lex Luger take down the foreign fanatics Ludvig Borga Jaq one half of the quebecers, Yokozuna and Crush in the survivor series 1993 and the all americans won. 2000: Saved The Rock from DX. 2003: Saved Stephanie McMahon who was been injured by her own father Vince McMahon and Sable. 1999: Pay respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall along with Bradshaw. 2009 The Undertaker saves Rey Mysterio from his former friend Batista. 2010: Showing respect to Shawn Michaels. 2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. 2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. 1999 MTV's Downtown: Protecting a Comic Book guy from any bullies. 1999 Celebrity Deathmatch: Saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. 2002 The Undertaker showing respect for Jeff Hardy for his redemption. 2008 The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. 2014 The Undertaker save John Cena from Wyatt Family. His winning streak at WrestleMania Ended by Brock Lesnar via Pinfall, as a result, he received a Standing Ovation. Facts WWE2k14_undertaker.jpg|Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k14 300px-SvR2008.jpg|Undertaker as he appears in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2008 along with John Cena and Bobby Lashley 2720157672_1.jpg|Undertaker when under the Deadman persona 2l.jpg|Undertaker from Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 rest...in...peace.png|Undertaker from Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 smackdownhctp_102003_undertaker_02.jpg|Undertaker when under the biker persona from the video game Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain taker_ministry.jpg|Undertaker when under his Ministry persona masktaker.jpg|Undertaker when he wears a phantom mask after being injured by King Mabel tumblr_lvr1z6OjX91qhoetso1_500.png|The good side of Undertaker Undertaker losing his temper after he drafted to Raw.png|Undertaker loses his temper after he learned that he will go to Raw 3117608111_1_9_zpJ8bM4E.jpg The Undertaker Wrestlemania 28.jpg|Undertaker from Wrestlemania 28 RAW_1083_Photo_236-1.jpg|Undertaker from the 2014 shows The Undertaker's new look.png wm2e.jpg 3080803581_1_3_DktgI7Jp.jpg RAW_1000_Photo_169-2.jpg 001.jpg|Undertaker with Mike Tyson Brainwashed Santino Marella.png|Undertaker with his servant partner Santino drkangel.jpg Taker's new look.png 000970_crop_exact.jpg|Undertaker at the 1000th episode of monday night Raw New Look.png|Undertaker as he appears in the 2k series The Undertaker 2k15.png|Undertaker as he appears in WWE 2k15 46868_334449486676286_182896978_n.jpg 497643_2004-03-22_10_640w.jpg|Undertaker grinning 5027683_orig.jpg|Undertaker about to chokeslam Brock Lesnar WWE Immortals The Undertaker.png|Undertaker as he appears in WWE Immortals Immortals Undertaker.png WWE Immortals Undertaker.png mad!!.png|Undertaker shows his new haircut to Triple H before the match begins Undertaker using Lightning.png|Undertaker using Lightning Bolt THE UNDERTAKER!.png|Undertaker in WWE Immortals Necromancer Undertaker.png|Necromancer Undertaker Undertaker facing Triple H.png Scary Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker as a zombie Undertaker Taunting.png Necromancer Undertaker!.png Finishers: Tombstone, Last Ride, Chokeslam, Hell's Gate Nicknames: The Phenom, The Last Outlaw, Demon of Death Valley, Big Evil, American Bad-Ass Titles and Accolades: Hardcore Title (1) World Heavyweight Champion (3) WWF/E Title (4) WWF Tag Team Champion (6) WCW Tag Team Champion (1) Royal Rumble Winner (2007) Numerous Tag Team Titles, Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Heroes Category:Brothers Category:The Icon Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Married Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Demons Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Masked Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Father of a hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortals Category:Fathers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Brother of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Priests Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Zombies Category:True Neutral Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comic Relief Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:WWE Category:Lego Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Bully Slayers Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Angels Category:Rivals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fan Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:WWE Immortals Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes